Alice Rose Cullen
by allyouneedisasmile
Summary: it has been almost 16 years since Edward left Bella in the forest. It has been almost 16 years since Bella was turned. and now the Cullens are back in Forks and are going to get the suprise of their life. BXE rated M for language and slight mature-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Broken Heart

Story: Alice Rose Cullen

Chapter One: A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I have stolen a plot from another story, I did not know of it and I am eternally sorry.

Bella POV

As I watched Alice Rose scream at Jason, I couldn't help but remember the days when I would set there with Edward laughing at Alice and Rosalie screaming at Jasper and Emmett. But that just caused a cold shiver to run down my spine and remind me of what Edward did to me all those years ago.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold day in forks and I immediately knew something bad was going to happen that day. It had too, after the wonderful night I had the day before. Edward and I broke our little promise and lost control of ourselves and went…well you can say we went all the way. It was a wonderful experience and Edward didn't lose control like he thought he would. I was supposed to be going to their house in a little bit for a little get together to discuss wedding plans. _

_Just as this thought ran through my head I heard a car door shut so I ran downstairs. _

"_Bye dad! I'm going over to the Cullen's to discuss some wedding details with Alice and Rosalie!" I quickly yelled before running out the door._

_There he was. My love. My life. The only reason I still lived in this damn town. I ran to him and hugged him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He returned both then put me in the car. _

_We reached their house about 5 minutes later and it was a silent ride. I noticed that Edward was very tense and immediately knew something was wrong._

_When Edward helped me out of the car a started to walk me to the door I asked him to wait._

"_Edward, what is going on? You drove slowly (100 mph, but that's slow for him) here and you have a look on your face like you just saw death face to face. What is it Edward? Are you regretting last night? I'm sorry about last night if you regret it, I was the one who threw myself at you (totally not true…ok maybe it is). Just tell me what is wrong Edward. And where the hell are everyone's cars?" I said looking around and noticing the garage door was open and there were no cars in the vicinity other than Edwards. _

"_Bella, we need to talk," he said, speaking the 4 words that every girl never wants to hear._

"_Bella, last night was a mistake, everything has been a mistake. I shouldn't have led you on. You were sweet and it was nice while it lasted. I am sorry Bella, but I do not love you, you were just a fling," he said, all the while keeping a stoic face._

_I just stared at him, the tears falling faster and faster down my face with every word he spoke. _

"_You must not mean that Edward. This is just a joke, where is everyone? What is this really about?" I asked frantically hoping that this was just a ruse, but deep down I knew it was not, and I knew that he really was leaving me. _

"_I am not kidding _Isabella. _ The others have already left, Carlisle got another job at a hospital elsewhere." He said looking me straight in the eye, telling me he was not kidding._

_I sank to the ground my back against the tree behind me. _

"_Goodbye Isabella" and with those last harsh words he was in his car and speeding away, leaving me, broken hearted. (_I know that this is definitely not an Edward thing, but continue reading the story and you will find out)_ I had given him my whole heart and I had only received an inch of it back (_I give thanks to an author of a story I read earlier, I cannot remember the name, but I just loved this story)_. It felt like hours later, but I knew it was only moments, I stood up from the tree and blindly walked into the forest, not really watching where I was going, and just roaming, my mind long lost. I heard a growl from behind me and turned around. There was a man there, his eyes a dark, dark brown. He was a vampire, and he was mad with hunger. This is it, I'm dead, this man is going to take me out of my misery and send me to wherever there is after death. The vampire growled one more time before attacking, and all that I got out was a scream, before everything turned black. _

_A few hours later._

_I awoke to a deep burning feeling spreading throughout my veins. It was the venom spreading through my body, but it was not as bad as Edward said. I wasn't in immense pain and I definitely was not screaming my head off. I felt rather comfortable. _

"_You are awake" I snapped my head to the door. There was the vampire who had attacked me. _

"_Yes I am, and I guess that I am now a vampire."_

_He seemed slightly shocked that I knew, so I explained that I knew a vampire clan before him. He just nodded before sitting down beside me. I scooted my body up in the soft bed and looked at him._

"_I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. I did not know what I was doing until you were half dead already. I stopped myself then and brought you back to the house. My wife and daughter have been watching over you while I went out and finished feeding. You were the first person I have ever come across that has not been in pain during the changing process. And there is something else you need to know that makes you a little more different than the rest of us vampires." He said._

"_What I sit?" I was worried there was something wrong._

"_O, don't worry dear there is nothing dreadfully wrong. It is a good thing I would think and my daughter and wife are ecstatic, for my daughter thought she was the only one like that. My dear, you are pregnant!"_

"_W...wha…what?!" I stared at him in shock. _

"_I spoke correctly," he quickly called for his wife and daughter to come upstairs before continuing when they came in the door. "This is my wife, Emily and our daughter, Marie, she just like your child was born after we were changed, and was conceived before the fact. My name is Isaac. We were out hiking before my wife was completely enable to do anything for a while, when a group of 3 vampires attacked us. They left us alone and fled farther west. We quickly fled to a little cottage in the woods we owned, here, and stayed and raised our daughter. As you can see she is perfectly fine and she will age for a while, but she does feed off of both human food and animal's blood."_

_I listened silently then let it all soak in. I was a vampire now, and to add to that I was a pregnant one. I was pregnant. It was Edward's I knew that. _

_I found out that their last name was Bennett and they invited me to live with them. We came up with the perfect ruse for my sudden disappearance. We gathered some of my blood and shed it on the cliff in LaPush and made it look like I had jumped. The lake was deep so they would never look for my body. It was very weird seeing the news and newspaper reports about my death. We stayed there until after I gave birth to my wonderful baby girl, Alice Rose I named her. She was my little princess, my little reminder of the love I used to have. She had the blue eyes I used to have (I like to say Bella had blue eyes) and Edwards hazel colored hair. She was kind of klutzy, but smart, like Edward. She and Marie grew up together and acted like sisters, and creepily looked like they could be siblings. They fought, and shopped together and were each others best friends and at times worst enemies. When she was around 9 years old, we were joined by Jason, a cute little boy who acted as Marie and Alice's little brother. We had only to move twice, once after Alice was born and once when we gained Jason. The last move had led us back to forks. I didn't need to worry with anyone recognizing me, I knew my way with makeup and hair products. My hair was constantly a different color. I had gone to college and graduated with a degree in psychology and was working as a psychiatrist/psychologist._

_End flashback_

I scream brought me out of my reverie

"Mama! Jason _bit_ me!" screams Alice

"Well she hit me first" little Jason screamed.

And with that started another age long fight.

I sighed and stood up to go deal with the problem.

Ok so tell me how it was. I may update soon I may not. I am already working on the second chapter but my internet isn't working so yah! And I have other stories to work on also.


	2. A Storm This Way Comes

Chapter Two: Start of Something New

Chapter Two: A storm this way comes

Disclaimer: said it once, I am done.

Just to warn you this chapter is very very very very short compared to my last.

Edwards POV

16 years. 16 years since I had seen my Isabella. 16 years since I had said those scathing words to her. But it had been for her own good. I guess. It felt horrible to say those words, but I had almost lost control that night and we still had months to go before graduation. Now she is gone from me forever, no way of us ever being together again. I saw the news reports about her suicide. I knew it was my fault.

We had just returned to forks yesterday and astoundingly no one recognized us. It hadn't really been that long since we had last been here. We found out that Bella's father had been killed in a shooting at a bank robbery down in Port Angeles. The first day he ever went there, and he got shot.

We are supposed to go up to this huge open field today because it does gonna storm and its perfect weather for a baseball game. I don't really want to go because it reminds me to much of Bella, but Alice said that I just had to come. Something is up. She knows something and I can't read her mind to figure it out! I hate it when she blocks me out.

"Edward, hurry up. We need to leave NOW!" Alice's lovely voice rang throughout the house.

"I don't know why we have to be on such a tight damn schedule", I mutter as I walk towards the door.

"I HEARD THAT EDWARD MASON CULLEN!" Alice screams in my ear as I walk out the door.

I wince and cover my ear and give her a cold hard glare.

"What the hell was that for?" I say to her.

She just smiles sweetly before flouncing off to hang off of Jasper.

I look over at Rosalie and Emmett and they are glued at the lips while walking, I swear they are the worst couple for PDA ever. But today…they were a little more … aggressive.

Even Carlisle and Esme are holding hands. Something they rarely do.

…………………………………….

Something is definitely up.

……………………………………

O well, none of them are going to tell me or let me see so…I will just have to wait and see.

When this whole ordeal is over I am definitely killing them all…well at least Alice.

RANDOM BREAK RANDOM BREAK RANDOM BREAK RANDOM BREAK RANDOM

Bella POV

Ugh, I seriously don't want to go do this! Every time I even think about baseball I think about Edward. I don't even know why I have to go. They are not gonna die without me, and they have never forced me before. And I don't know why Alice and Marie are the one making me. They hate sports.

I think Alice Rose saw something but she will let on that she did. But she and Marie are up to something.

"MAMA ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!" my daughters so lovingly screeches throughout the house.

"Yes, I will be there in a minute! I scream back at her even though it is not necessary.

I quickly grab my iPod and run out the door, and catching up with the others.

"I think I will play today," I say, the words coming out of my mouth before I can really think about it.

Alice and Marie share twin looks and smirk before looking at me with carefully practiced looks of shock.

"Really? You never play!" Alice says with the voice of someone who just saw a ghost or something.

"Well, today's a first then isn't it?" and I grin at her before running to catch up with Emily and Isaac.

Jason is running in front of us. He _says _he needs to feed real quick, but there is a little more urgency to it, like he has a major secret he can't wait to tell.

I can sense the girl's eyes staring holes in my back. I can something is going to happen today. Isaac and Emily seemed a little too eager to play baseball than usual and Jason usually didn't feed before a game, he just didn't play as much.

…………………………………….

Something is definitely up.

……………………………………

O well, none of them are going to tell me or let me see so…I will just have to wait and see.

When this whole ordeal is over I am definitely killing them all…well at least Alice rose.

AUTHOR POV

And with these last thoughts, the two vampire families walked into the forest towards the little clearing. Knowing that they were heading into 2 totally different kinds of storms.

So…….there's the second chapter, short yes I know, sorry, but I really wanted to do it this way and give you a semi cliffy! Review review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I looked over my first few chapters and changed some things so that will be uploaded in 1 week

Author note: I looked over my first few chapters and changed some things so that will be uploaded in 1 week. They aren't major changes, just little tiny changes that I liked. So this just a warning for when you get an alert about an update for those chapters, they are real updates.

I'm also working on 2 songfics; Same Girl, New Life; my harry potter story, a sailor moon story and a hairspray story, so it may take a while for updates, because I also have school and church stuff, so don't get mad when I don't update for like a month, I get a lot of writer's block. And I also don't have internet at my house and is blocked at my school so I have to wait til I am somewhere with net. So bare with me people.


	4. Chapter 4

I will start writing again soon I promise its just been real hectic with school and parents divorce and stuff but xmas break is coming up so yeah! But read the new oneshot out!


	5. Chapter 4 for real this time

Chapter 3: Those scheming little Alice's!

Disclaimer: said it once, I am done.

Sorry this is short but I was getting tired of splitting the chapters and things

Alice Rose's POV

As we walked into the open field Michelle and I found an area of trees clustered together that was behind the batters mound and settled down with our snacks, iPods and books practically shaking with excitement and anticipation as the time grew nearer for the others to show up.

_Flashback_

_It had been 2 weeks since I had had the vision. The vision that was going to change a lot of peoples lives for forever. I had been sitting on a bench outside of school with Michelle and Danielle listening to Bullet For My Valentine when I had the vision. Danielle didn't know what was happening but Michelle did and took me to the bathroom. _

_My eyes stayed wide open as the scene flashed in my mind. We were playing baseball. Other vampires joined us. "Cullen's" my mom whispered as they walked into the forest. I was pulled out of the vision gasping and turned around to Michelle and told her and we began planning what we would do. we went home and told the rest of the family what was going on while mom was out hunting. Emily and Isaac were ecstatic knowing since after their many talks with my mom that she missed them dearly and still loved Edward with her entire heart. _

And so we are here now, sitting, waiting for the fateful footsteps that were going to make my biggest dream come true, to have a real family, all of us together and happy, not broken and split up.

The game had been going on for about 30 minutes the storm still going on overhead of us like it would be for the next couple of hours. My mom stepped up to plate and I giigled and she turned and glared at me and I smirked. I leaned over to Mitch, as I called her often, and whispered "this should be interesting" and my mom glared again. I stuck my tongue out and she turned back around.

Just as henry went to throw the ball we heard their footsteps. They were a couple miles away and would be here in about 45.6 seconds. The adults looked at each other wondering if they should call the game off but Emily and Isaac shook their heads "let's keep going" mom shrugged her shoulders and got ready again. The moment my mom hit it was the moment that they walked into the field. My mom flew around the bases making it to 3rd base, the closest base to them, and she stopped and turned around and faced them. She froze her body becoming like that of a statue.

She stared at them in wonder and they stared at her in shock. Her mouth moved slightly no sound coming out at first, but then she turned around and glared at me, "Alice Elizabeth Rose Masen! How dare you not tell me about this!" she half screamed. I looked on slightly in shock and amusement. I definitely had not expected or seen that reaction.

"where's the fun in that…._mother?_" I smirked her eyes getting big as I spilt the big secret to the cullens.

I looked into their faces and found the eyes of the vampire I knew to be my father for he looked like me. I stared at him hard for a few seconds before grinning a lopsided smile, "hello dad" I said calmly like I ahd been saying it my whole life.

The cullen's eyes opened even wider and the rest of us giggled uncontrollably until my mom half growled at us to stop.

A/N ok people in your reviews tell me if you want me to make it that she let's Edward in with open arms or that she makes him work for it???

Also do you want the next chapter to be the cullens view (most likely alice's unless you want tosmeone different [just say]) of them on their way to play REVIEW REVIEW!!!


End file.
